On a date
by MiloLM
Summary: [Día 4]. Ellos jamás podrían tener una cita normal. [Participante del '30 días de OTP'].


**Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT **versión** **humana** ; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Mucho OoC [Fuera de personaje] y situaciones realmente tontas.

 **Notas:** Me ha salido horrible~

Sorry :v

* * *

 **Día IV:** En una cita.

* * *

—¿Una cita? —repite la muchacha con los orbes de ámbar más abiertos de lo normal debido a la sorpresa de la repentina (y torpe) invitación.

El chico enfrente suyo se rasca nerviosamente la nuca mientras baja su mirada azul al suelo e intenta calmar el _enorme_ sonrojo en su cara (que abarca casi toda de esta) y trata que sus temblores sean menos obvios. Ríe algo torpe y la mira.

—S-sí —afirma aturdido y avergonzado y juega con sus manos volviendo a evitar el contacto visual con la fémina—. M-me gustaría saber si... quisieras tener una cita conmigo.

—... No le veo el problema. —Contesta de lo más natural portando una sonrisa de lado. Contrario a eso por dentro su corazón golpea su pecho lleno de emoción mientras su mente grita la felicidad a los cuatro vientos.

 _(Es una reacción que al joven que tiene enfrente le encantaría ver)_

Ve los ojos de Leo brillar con gran emoción en tanto su sonrisa llena de nervios se disipa para mostrar una llena de sorpresa y contento.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclama de lo más eufórico y la chica asiente.

—Pero que tus hermanos no vengan. —Pide dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a la esquina de un callejón.

Leonardo, mostrando confusión en sus facciones, gira la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Karai había apuntado disimuladamente. Allí se encuentra a tres cabezas de diferentes tonos de cabello pero que reconoce al instante. Y ellos saben que han sido descubiertos y hacen caras de espanto.

— _¡Te dije que no era un buen escondite!_ —se queja el pelirrojo hacia un rubio.

— _¿Y tú para qué me haces caso?_ —pregunta algo molesto éste.

El castaño del trío niega y se golpea la frente.

— _Ni sé para qué vine con ustedes._ —Comenta negando éste último con la cabeza para después agarrar al pelirrojo y rubio y evitar que se peleen en medio de su "misión de espionaje".

Leo suspira pesadamente.

 _«Y se hacen llamar ninjas estos pendejos»_

—¿A dónde? —Karai interrumpe sus pensamientos y una vez más el pelinegro se tensa de pies a cabeza.

Sonríe lleno de nervios.

—A... A-al restaurante d-del señor Murakami —logra articular a pesar de su ansiedad y la mira—, ¿te parece?

—Está bien —acepta sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona—. Puedo el viernes, a las siete.

—Entendido.

 _Y_... silencio incómodo.

Un auto.

Dos autos.

Ocho autos.

Doce autos.

Veinticinco autos.

Cincuenta y siete autos ya habían pasado por la calle mientras ellos seguían como idiotas en medio de la acera mirándose a la cara.

—Nos vemos.

Leo suspira aliviado en cuanto la ve dar vuelta con monotonía y alejarse. Y entonces escucha el clic de una cámara y gira la cabeza de golpe hacia un lado.

Allí encuentra a sus tres hermanos, y a Mikey con su teléfono.

Los tres menores —y especialmente Mikey— saben que morirán en cuanto ven esos ojos zafiros chispeantes y esa sonrisa malévola.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oye, preciosa.

Ante ese llamado levanta la vista de su teléfono para posar sus orbes de miel sobre el desconocido chico y sus dos compañeros. Ellos sonríen altaneros y a ella le dan ganas de borrar esas sonrisas a puñetazos limpios. Sí, seguramente eso les hará saber que el usar gorras al revés, camisetas con dibujos bizarros y pantalones caídos no los hace ver rudos.

Ya quisiera que conozcan a Rafael para saber lo que es la imagen de alguien rudo y cruel que infunda terror con solo una mirada y una mueca de deseos de muerte.

—¿Qué quieren? —pregunta toscamente. Le jodieron el buen humor.

—No seas tan fría, linda —pide el muy descarado acercándose un par de pasos—. Déjanos invitarte una bebida, ¿quieres?

Y estira su brazo para tocarle el rostro pero antes de apartarla de un manotazo otra mano le detiene al chico a mitad del camino y todos se giran a ver esa masa de aura pesada y oscura que rodea a una única persona.

—Lo siento, ella viene conmigo —aclara el pelinegro portando una falsa mueca de amabilidad mientras una gran vena resalta en su frente—. Así que preferiría que no te entrometas.

(Jamás habían visto a los ojos de la muerte... hasta ese mismo momento, dentro de ese muchacho.)

—Ok, ok —acepta disimulando su nerviosismo y se aleja soltándose del agarre que amenazaba con pulverizar sus huesos—. Yo solamente quería hacer pasar un buen rato a la chica.

Leo sigue sonriendo pero cuando intenta sacar la katana escondida en su espalda Karai le detiene.

No necesitan ir a la comisaría por intento de asesinato y tortura.

—No me vuelvan a molestar.

La decidida y fría voz de la muchacha deja helados al grupito y tomando de la mano al ojiazul ambos emprenden marcha hacia el restaurante.

 _ **. . .**_

—Me hubiera gustado ponerlos en su lugar —comenta Karai en tanto se lleva una empanadilla a la boca. A su lado Leonardo asiente dándole la razón—, en un ataúd y bajo siete metros de tierra, por ejemplo.

El pelinegro se atraganta con su comida. El señor Murakami le da un vaso de agua para no morir ahogado. La muchacha solamente le da palmadas en la espalda no sabiendo la razón del repentino ataque de Leo.

—En ese caso —empieza a hablar Leonardo luego de recuperarse—, ¿por qué no me dejaste _sacar la katana_?

Una pareja que estaba cerca se tensó de golpe y los miró raro y también impactados.

—No podías sacar _tu_ _espadita_ en un lugar público. —Alega la castaña con severidad y burla al mismo tiempo.

El dúo lentamente se levanta para pagar la cuenta.

—Pero hubiera sido divertido —declara haciendo un ligero puchero—, aunque tienes razón. Es incorrecto de todas formas, estaría _contra la ley_ , ¿no?

—Sí. Pero no lo niego —acepta seriamente y luego sonriendo perversa—, hubiera sido _realmente_ _excitante_.

La pareja desconocida deja el dinero en la mesa y sale corriendo, ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas. Leo y Karai los ven irse y quedan confundidos por ese actuar tan raro y repentino.

Al final solamente se encogen de hombros sin prestar más importancia y siguen degustando su comida.

—¿Ya tienen una relación formal?

Leo se queda de piedra al oír esa pregunta mientras Karai le mira con confusión al viejo hombre.

—¿A qué se refiere, Murakami-san? —inquiere intrigada.

—Oh, así que Leonardo no te lo ha preguntado formalmente todavía —comenta algo apenado el hombre dirigiendo su vista ciega hacia la entrada por donde intenta escabullirse el ninja—. Leonardo, ¿no sé lo pedirás?

—¡Oh! M-Murakami-san, creo que e-empiezo a sentirme mal —finge enfermedad mientras se sujeta el estómago—. Creo que necesito ir al sanitario.

—Puedes usar el baño de-

—¡Baños públicos no puedo! —Exclama interrumpiendo de la nada y sacando su billetera deja un fajo de billetes en la mesa para luego estirar a la chica quien se queja porque se le ha caído su última porción de pizza gyosa—. ¡Nos retiramos, señor! ¡Gracias por la deliciosa comida!

Y sale huyendo con ella.

El viejo hombre ciego suspira pesadamente.

(Y la cita no ha salido tan bien como esperaban.

De todas formas ellos no pueden tener —ni tendrán— una cita normal

 _jamás_.)

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
